Update Versions
Update II 9.01.18 --Fixes-- Tutorial Fixed rare cases of lagging graphics CardPopup Fixed Level-Ups displaying wrong names and icons for some Level-Ups CardPopup Fixed card in top left not updating when stats changed FeedbackPopup Fixed cancel button graying out when switching between modes SafeOpenScreen Card Popup now displays the correct new card names LeagueOverviewPopup Fixed Maxx League Trophy SettingsMenu Fixed terms and policy buttons sometimes not working correctly Update I 9.01.18 --Features-- Tutorial Complete Overhaul, including animated Maxx King CardPopup Damage/Armor Tab now shows strengths and weaknesses of every card CardPopup Reworked Perks and Lore of all cards. Cards Renamed several cards League New league trophy graphics and renamed all leagues SafePopup Layout overhaul Matchmaking Improved overall matchmaking quality --Balancing General-- Cards Reworked unlock league of many cards. Maxx League does no longer unlock any new cards and is for pure competition of the world champions. Safes Legendary Safes from Gold Core League and onward now guarantee at least one legendary card --Balancing Level Ups-- Attackers Added Cooldown decrease Level-Up Attackers Added Income increase Level-Up ShieldAttackers Added Shield recharge delay decrease Level-Up ShieldOvercharge Now also increases shield recharge speed by 30% --Balancing Cards-- Sword Increased Damage (0.9-1.0 -> 1.0-1.1) Sword Increase Laser Width (0.15 -> 0.3) Sword Boosts - Increased Damage gain (2.0-2.2 -> 2.5-28 on boost; 2.9-3.1 -> 3.4-3.7 on hyper) MachineGun Increased Boost Cost (20 -> 100) MachineGun Boosts - doubled Damage (6.1-6.5 on boost, 10.5-11.1 on hyper) Tower Increased Slow Radius (0.3 -> 0.4) Tower Increased Slow Duration (0.15s -> 0.3s) Striker Increased Piercing Count from 1 to 2 Ice Tower Cost and Boost Cost Increased (30 -> 80) Teslator Cost and Boost Cost Increased (80 -> 150) Teslator Decreased Damage Falloff per hit (25% -> 20%) Teslator Increased Critical Hit Probability (1% -> 30%) Teslator Increased Damage (57-67 -> 65-75) BOOMerang Decreased Shield Recharge Delay (2s -> 1.2s) Marine Increased Boost Cost (100 -> 200) Truck Reduced Speed (0.8 -> 0.65) Truck Increased Health (230 -> 300) Truck Increased Shield (120 -> 200) Spider Decreased Shield Recharge Delay (2s -> 0.8s) Spider Increased Shield Recharge Speed (30 -> 60) Shieldling Decreased Shield Recharge Delay (1.5s -> 1.2s) Shieldling Boosts - Increased Speed gain, decreased Income Increase and Shield Shieldling Increase Boost Cost (100 -> 150) --Fixes-- General Tower Duel is now more stable on older devices General Improved font rendering across all devices General Increased stability in case of an unstable internet connection Android Fixed all text entry glitches (e.g. while entering player name) Ingame Fixed a rare crash that happened right after finding a match Ingame Fixed very rare occasions of irrecoverable issues when selling or upgrading towers MainMenu Fixed a rare bug that only allowed safe opening after relogin MainMenu Fixed a bug that could cause open safes to display a time of zero instead of 'Open Now' FriendList Fixed a rare occasion of friend invites not working correctly FriendList Fixed a rare crash that could happen if the connection broke up at an unfortunate time FriendList General UI Improvements DeckMenu Fixed a bug with rerolls that could lead to getting the same Level-Up options again OptionsMenu When unlinking and re-linking a google or facebook account, you will now be asked again which account you want to link Android Beta Download: https://play.google.com/apps/testing/com.forestringgames.apps.towerduel iOS Testflight Download: https://towerduel.herokuapp.com/ It might take 1-2 hours until the build is available on the Google Play Store. Update 17.12.17 New Tower Duel update released! --Features-- FriendList New friend list available from the main menu FriendList Invite your friends to Tower Duel and get bonuses! Tutorial Major improvements MainMenu The league overview is now living in a popup --Fixes-- Ingame Fixed a rare occasion of non-stopping loading screen after a match Ingame Attacker slider cost display now uses the energy symbol Performance Slight improvements during gameplay Android Beta Download: https://play.google.com/apps/testing/com.forestringgames.apps.towerduel iOS Testflight Download: https://towerduel.herokuapp.com/ It might take 1-2 hours until the build is available on the Google Play Store. Update 27.11.17 --Features-- Ingame Added new Maps (Hallways, Caves) Ingame Adjusted map probabilities Ingame Damage numbers are now disabled by default and can be toggled in the options menu Misc New loading and end game screen text lines --Fixes-- Android Tower Duel now runs again on Android 4.X. Sorry for the inconvenience Android Fixed a crash that could happen if Google Login failed Ingame Fixed a rare crash due to wrong random obstacle placement Ingame Fixed a rare crash right after finding an opponent Ingame Fixed a rare crash right after reconnecting to a game DeckMenu Fixed visual glitch when switching between card illustration and ingame animation MainMenu Card stats in Safe opening screen now correctly show with Level-Ups MainMenu Multiple minor UI Fixes Login Slightly shortened login duration Tutorial Multiple fixes and minor improvements Update 15.11.17 --Fixes-- Ingame Slightly improved general performance Ingame Improved handling of card menu when swiping quickly to other page Ingame Improved handling of Tower dragging Ingame Improved handling of Attacker Slider Tutorial Fixed stutter that could happen at the end of the first tutorial game Update 14.11.17 --Fixes-- Ingame Fixed Map name display Ingame Attacker Slider adjustments Ingame Fixed bug that caused an unintended card menu slide after releasing the touch Ingame Fixed display issue with the Laser Tower's Laser Ingame If a disconnect happens while loading match rewards, it's now possible to retry Tutorial Fixed occasional textbox flickering Tutorial Fixed many rendering order issues Tutorial Fixed arrows to display with better angles and sizes Update 13.11.17 --Features-- Ingame Added 15 new Maps Ingame Added Map name display MainMenu Home screen redesign with animated TV intro banner Tutorial Complete overhaul --Balancing-- Towers Reduced damage of boosted Towers by 10% and of hyper boosted Towers by 15% Sniper Increased Damage (200-250 -> 250-300) Tower Increased slow radius (0.25 -> 0.3) Tower Increased slow effect (30% -> 35%) Tower Decreased Firerate (1.5 -> 1.4) Tower Increased Damage (65-85 -> 75-95) Tower Increased Range (1.2 -> 1.3) Ice Tower Reduced Firerate (2.0 -> 1.7) Striker Reduced Cost (100 -> 60) Boomerang Increased Speed (0.8 -> 1.0) Pod Reduced Cost (160 -> 140) Pod SargePod Level-Up now increase Cost by 420 Energy Pod TechnoPod Level-Up now increases Cost by 210 Energy Sarge Reduced Cost (120 -> 110) Sarge Reduced Cooldown (10s -> 8s) Tank Damage Reduction now scales with Boost (55% at Boost; 60% at Hyper Boost) Tank Reduced Cooldown (15s -> 10s) --Fixes-- Ingame On-grid announcements are now correctly aligned on game field borders Ingame Fixed a crash when sending lots of Attacker while Income and Energy are at 30,000 Ingame Fixed rare Tower boost cost display issue Ingame Made Attacker slider easier to use on smaller screen sizes DeckMenu Fixed Shield Spider card visual bug, showing Damage Reduction stat DeckMenu Fixed chance of Maxx King deals being too high in upper card levels DeckMenu Adjusted several statistics bars to better compare to other Towers and Attackers DeckMenu Fixed overlapping value preview text when it is very long SafeOpening Fixed showing contents twice when multi-touching the screen SafeOpening The card name now also shows the amount of dropped cards (e.g. 2x Discount Marine) Watch Fixed rare crash when pressing replay speed button Watch Fixed rare bug that caused differences to actual recorded match Watch Fixed a crash that could happen when rapidly spamming replay start button Watch Fixed a bug that caused replays to disappear temporarily Watch Now shows the intro animations with the player names at the the start Startup Fixed rare bug that caused being stuck in the loading screen with a full loading bar Performance Slightly reduced CPU usage on weaker devices Update 30.10.17 --Features-- Tutorial Interactive Tutorial to explain the game to new players --Fixes-- Startup Fixed loading screen issue after account creation CardMenu Fixed single reroll costs of some attackers having wrong values for their rarity Update 19.10.17 --Features-- Ingame New Maxx King Announcements during gameplay Ingame New explosion animation and projectile graphics CardMenu New Level-Up Animation --Fixes-- Ingame Oil Tower visual glitch Performance Improved general connection performance Update 15.10.17 --Fixes--- Ingame Fixed hit indicators sometimes showing when they should not Update 14.10.17 --Features-- Replays Updated UI Replays Added 4x Speed Replays Match results screen is now shown after watching a replay --Fixes-- iOS Fixed Crash that could happen at startup Login Fixed multiple login issues that would lead to long waiting times Shop Fixed visual issue when buying credits from the shop Update 10.10.17 --Features-- MainMenu Opened the Maxx Bucks Shop! (Only Android possible in Beta Environment - iOS only possible in released games) MainMenu Added ingame notification System MainMenu Added League progress bar CardMenu Full rerolls are now much cheaper --Fixes-- Backend Fixed safe dropping issues Update 30.09.17 --Features-- Ingame 150% more Credits after winning a match! Safes 100% more Credits from safes! MainMenu Global Leaderboard that show the top 25 players in the world and your own score --Fixes-- Ingame Improved performance especially when spawning when attackers in quick succession Ingame Fixed random freezing crash Matchmaking Fixed an unfair match-up issue MainMenu Fixed safe opening showing double cards in rare cases Android Fixed rare stuck in loading screen issue Update 18.09.17 --Features-- Ingame Vibration when found opponent and when losing health points Ingame Further improved matchmaking fairness MainMenu Reverted fan count display MainMenu Settings screen features now a changelog button, vibration and notification settings Notifications Notifications for Time Safe and links to system notification settings, shown if disabled --Fixes-- MainMenu Fixed XP Bar display bug Ingame Fixed exit-reached particle effects Hotfix 15.09.17 --Hotfix-- -Ingame Fixed wrong formatting of income numbers -MainMenu Fixed wrong initial animation frames of safes Update 15.09.17 New Tower Duel update released! --Features-- -Balancing Balancing Overhaul - Many Towers, Units and their boosts readjusted -Balancing Changed Maxx King Level Up deals to be rarer but have more special effects -Ingame Last-Touched Tower is now marked and will be built when double-tapping -Startup Shortened app loading time --Fixes-- -Matchmaking Further improvements to have fairer matchups -Startup Fixed crashes on certain devices with 512 MB of RAM -Misc Various other bugfixes Update 5.09.17 --Features-- -Ingame Added Particle Effects to show Energy and Income Increase -Ingame Testing new animated rarity graphics for all cards -Ingame Reworked Balancing of Ice Tower and Oil Tower -MainMenu Added Particle Effects for opening Safes and buying Credits -MainMenu Safe Notifications UI overhaul -Android Back Button Support --Fixes-- -Network Fixed several critical reconnect and matchmaking issues -MainMenu Fixed a bug that allowed layering multiple popups Update 29.08.17 --Features-- -Ingame New Rule: Instead of gaining 4x income In the last 30 seconds, attackers are now speed boosted by 30%! -Ingame All already built Towers of the same type can now be boosted by long pressing the card -MainMenu (Optional) Push Notifications for Cracking Safes --Fixes-- -Ingame Fixed crash that could happen when playing with an unstable internet connection -Ingame Improved various animations -Network Further matchmaking improvements Update II 24.08.17 -HotFix Fixed irrecoverable issue that happened due to new cooldown rule -Ingame Fixed Match result screen shwoing negative MMR gain, even though player won. 'Update I 24.08.17' -Ingame Testing a new rule - Attackers now go on cooldown for a brief period after sending them -Ingame Fixed rare crash after reconnect -Ingame Fixed several critical network / irrecoverable issues -Matchmaking Faster and fairer matchmaking -MainMenu Like our Facebook Page and gain Maxx Bucks! -MainMenu Added prompt for cracking another safe while already opening one -MainMenu Safes now open instantly when tapping Open Now -Misc Lots of other bugfixes Category:Updates